Rapid development of information technology (IT) influences the automobile industry, and thus, various IT techniques are applied to vehicles.
Further, in order to secure safety in vehicle driving, various safe driving assistance functions may be provided to the vehicles.
Wearable devices can be worn by people to perform computing operation. Recently, the wearable devices having a mobile function and various sensing functions as well as a multimedia reproducing function have entered the market.
The wearable devices may include a smart watch as a wristwatch, wearable glasses as goggles, and an arm band wearable device.
It is important that the wearable devices applicable to safe driving do not disturb driving safety and are used while allowing a driver to focus his/her eyes forward without distribution of a driver's gaze.
A wearable device applied to a driver status monitoring (DSM) system which detects a driver status during driving and performs specific measures, for example, outputs a warning and alarm message, requires various sensors to detect the driver status, a communication module for information transmission/reception to/from an external apparatus, a display, a camera, etc.
However, an effective wearable device relating to safe driving of a vehicle is not currently available.